1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a key switch, in which the joining points can move smoothly when the linking members are moving, to improve consistency of transmission when the key is depressed.
2. Background of the Invention
Conventional design of key switch has been aimed at the consideration of compactness and lightweight. As a result, the linking members acting as transmitting agents from the top to the bottom have been designed in two crossing linking members to reduce the space occupied by the keys. Therefore, the size of a desktop computer keyboard is reduced to become a smaller keyboard for a notebook computer. However, the smaller the specifications of the keys, the less satisfactory the user finds his keyboard is performing when he presses the keys. For instance, when the user has pressed on one corner of the key, instead of accurately and properly pressing the entire key, the transmission of the key is often found not so satisfactory.
Therefore, the primary objective of this invention is to provide a key switch, comprising a base unit, interactively linked first and second linking members, and a key cap, on two sides of the first and the second linking members respectively having two joining pins, on the base unit and corresponding to the joining pins of the first and the second linking members being two pairs of connecting units, on the inside of the key cap and corresponding to the joining pins of the first and the second linking members being two pairs of connecting units, so that the four joining points can move inside the connecting units when the first and the second linking members are moving interactively, to improve consistency of transmission when the push key is pressed.